


【Translation】Wild, rough, incalculable road to its end

by suirin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gen, Harm to Children, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, POV Second Person, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules肩负十二试炼.而你从始至终仅得一个.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Translation】Wild, rough, incalculable road to its end

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild, rough, incalculable road to its end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467376) by [Greyneurosis (Spylace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Greyneurosis). 



> I thank Greyneurosis (Spylace) for the permission for translating this fic！

| 人人皆手腕携名而生，那上头书写了你的灵魂伴侣，那为你天造地设的人。  
听起来简直完美，是不是？  
  
你最早的记忆起始于三岁。  
你哭个不停。  
却不懂为何要哭。  
  
灵魂伴侣的名字刻在你手腕，潦草得仿佛对方正赶时间。男性的笔体，士兵的风格，好像不管他是谁，都等不及要见你。你一直以为他会接你走，到别处过上更好的生活。不管他是谁。  
你那时真的好天真。  
  
你三岁了。坐在地上把玩电动游骑兵和恐龙。没有小朋友跟你玩儿。妈咪带着你四处辗转。  
即便只有三岁，你也感觉出缺了点什么。可你爱妈咪，妈咪也爱你。  
对一个三岁孩子而言，这便是一切。  
  
你打翻了先前拿来的水桶。水打着旋儿流的到处都是，一团糟。绿骑兵快要淹死了，粉骑兵英勇地跨上雷龙前来营救。你心里有个声音说，哦你会后悔。瞧你干的好事。妈咪最讨厌乱糟糟。你不该把妈咪逼得发狂。  
你的短裤和膝盖沾了好几块泥巴，小婴儿一样柔软的卷发里也是，耳朵后面也是。有个男人瞧了你许久，于是你瞧了回去，你很好奇。妈咪总说别看陌生人，别和陌生人搭话，但他看起来很和善呀。  
似乎很愿意陪你玩的样子。  
于是你朝他招招手。  
他也朝你招招手。  
  
“ **把你的脏手从他身上拿开！** ”  
  
那天恍如昨日，你记忆犹新，大部分因为（妈咪的）怒吼和一份温暖。男人的模样早已遗失在岁月长河。可你记得他的金红头发和忧伤笑容。你记得妈咪朝他嚷个不停，有段时间你梦见的全是这个场景。不过你还记住了别的：爱。  
你记住了被爱是什么感觉。  
你记住了他暖洋洋的怀抱。  
  
你长大了。  
四岁五岁六岁飞也似的过去，到了上学的年纪。你终于交到朋友。放学后参加课外活动。听妈咪的话，周日过去教堂。你坐在椅子里，径自出着神。  
你很普通。汝乃芸芸众生之一。而你居然蠢得相信这便是真相。  
你手腕写着一个名字，颜色澄金，笔体粗糙。外面有个男人在等你，他寻你而不得，准备把你捧在怀里宠坏。以为这很普通的你可真傻。  
  
上帝从不出错。  
“要是碰见两个一样名字的人怎么办？光咱们班上就有三个Michael。”  
“到时你会知道的，上帝会告诉你。”  
你应该是幸运的。你还没碰上有哪个人名叫Hercules。  
  
Carlson小姐想聊聊灵魂伴侣的事儿。她新近订婚，甜蜜恩爱的不行，甜蜜恩爱得简直恶心。  
“咱们做个游戏好不好？没准你们的灵魂伴侣就是班上同学哟。”  
女孩们的都是常见的男孩名：Mike，Michael，Nate，David。  
男孩们的是Kathy，Melissa，Christina和Brittany。  
至于你——  
  
“Charlie？”轮到你展示手腕上的名字，Carlson小姐催促道。  
干嘛费这个力气？你知道他不在这里。  
大家围了上来。  
  
你不懂渴望自己的灵魂伴侣有什么错。  
那很好。很美好。  
错的是对方的名字不对头。错的是对方是个男孩。错的是妈咪她打你，一次，又一次，又一次，循环往复。  
  
妈咪有过灵魂伴侣。他的名字是个秘密。  
她睡着的时候你悄悄溜进房间，念出手腕上的签名。  
她醒了。  
  
你告诉妈咪你再也不想去教堂了。你不肯讲原因。眼泪已经干涸，疼痛却没那么容易散去。你手腕被搓得通红，指甲印一直蔓延到手肘。  
妈咪今天异常安静。身上带着烟味，不是很浓。她吓到你了。她是那么想保护你，那么暴烈，那么愤怒，她是她自己。她吓坏了你。  
  
她的原话：我们可以有灵魂伴侣，但不是非要爱对方不可。你的灵魂伴侣可以是男孩可以是女孩也可以什么都不是，但你大可不必爱对方。你可以生来便爱你的灵魂伴侣，他们也可以迫使你爱上自己，但你并不一定要爱他们。  
  
她显得疲倦。你的妈咪。  
她抓过你的手拢在掌中。  
  
你十一岁时，天空陷落。  
你从没这样害怕过。连妈咪怒极时也没有。那专为你一人爆发的维苏威火山。你的妈咪。  
然而不知怎的，内心深处你就是知道自己能挺过去。随着巨兽由地平线处崛起，你知道接下来的日子会很难熬，难熬得多。好比你知道不远处就有个值得你奋斗的将来。  
  
三岁的你有电动游骑兵和恐龙可以玩，发现忘记带上它们时你哭的昏天黑地。妈咪不会回头，你只好在泰迪熊脸上蹭干眼泪，暗暗寄希望于手腕上那个人快来带你走。  
他一直没有来。  
也许他来不了了。  
  
随着巨兽由地平线处崛起，你体内有什么东西觉醒了，怒吼咆哮着。拨弄你的心弦，对你说没关系，不必恐惧。  
直升机降落，有手抓住了你。  
他名叫Hercules Hansen，而你恋爱了。  
  
悉尼事件后，一切变得不同。你告诉妈咪我参军了，她抽你耳光再把你搂入怀中然后继续抽你耳光，她早已麻木的手掌攥成拳头一下下捶打你的后背，一遍一遍如此往复。  
可你坠入爱河，郎心如铁。  
  
你毫不知情自己爱上的是什么人。  
  
学院第一件抹去的便是你的身份。你不是头一个感觉这里比家好太多的人。  
你剃短了头发。得到一套橄榄绿的制服。拳头痛揍第一个因为你手腕上名字而羞辱你的男孩。  
你狠狠咬了他才住手。  
这下好了，所有人都注意到了你。  
  
但是你眼里只有他一个。  
你好累。你害怕。你学习数学，科学，学习怎样会激怒巨兽，如何杀人。你的信被原样退回，从无回应，尽管为数不多的几次，母亲也问候过你。她寄来饼干，你连碎屑都捻个干净，最后只剩垫纸上星星点点的油印子。  
但是你眼中只有他和他阳光般灿烂的发、他的笑容、他的温暖。你才不管自己只能从屏幕外看他，而他看的是屏幕里的谁。  
你想证明自己长大了。你想让他看到，你再不是那年九月他救下的惊惶小男孩。  
  
眼下的生活算不得太坏。你当然想得出比这可怕得多的日子。  
  
一次两次三次，教官喊停时你足足被撂倒了三次。  
你是PPDC迄今为止最年轻的游骑兵，搭档人选虚位以待。  
你心里早已定好人选，那位置就该是他。你尾随他，跟踪他，你这一生都要献给他，他却熟视无睹。同学们为此嘲笑你，你不在乎。  
  
你从没想过，也许他压根不在乎。  
  
你手腕的名字潦草得仿佛对方正赶时间。男性的笔体，士兵的风格。写的那么歪歪扭扭，仿佛在你身上签好后懒得多看一眼。  
你今年十六岁，你无家可归。你是PPDC最年轻的游骑兵，除此之外你一无所有。绝望的利爪紧紧攫住你了五年。你压根没考虑过爱一个永远不会回应你的人意味着什么。  
  
你爱他，你爱他你爱他你爱他至深他却拒绝你毫不留情的踢开你看你的眼神满是冷淡。你不明白自己做错了什么。你检讨你反省，你是个好孩子，是个好游骑兵，也会是个出色的驾驶员。只要他给你机会。  
他不给。  
  
“长官，游骑兵Wright前来报道。”  
  
你紧张，心脏就快要跳出胸腔。你润润嘴唇。正所谓在劫难逃，你倾其所有延迟也没用。这便是你。  
这便是你。  
  
或许多年以来你一直身负十二试炼却不自知。或许Hercules需经历十二试炼，而你只得一个。这便是它。  
这便是它。  
  
“我没兴趣。”  
  
你躺在自己床上，手里死死抓住床单。你不能太大声。因为那条不成文的军规你不能太大声。你感觉得出大家张望你的眼。这是你的绝佳机会。  
  
你一生本允许得到一个灵魂伴侣。你幸福的机会命悬于此，可你却搞砸了。那人一定得是你。还能有别的可能吗？然而当热水冲刷过脊背，一个军官从后边操你时，你想起了母亲说过的话。  
你不必爱对方。你不必非要结识对方然后爱他。你可以生来便爱你的灵魂伴侣，他也可以迫使你爱上自己，但你也可以就是不要爱他。  
于是你想知道，自己不会一语成谶了吧。  
  
你手腕的名字潦草得仿佛对方正赶时间。那名字是你的十二试炼，你十二合一的终极试炼。有夜你决定不想要它了。或许你从来没想要过。  
你取来剃刀，做了妈咪、Carlson小姐、任何脑细胞超过两个的人早该做的事。不难。你的皮肤如此容易的破裂开，名字变得难以辨识。  
你哭了，哭个不停，真希望自己仍是三岁孩子。  
你什么都记不得了。你记得（妈咪的）怒吼，你更记得那份温暖和金红头发。你记得被爱的滋味。  
你记得从某一刻开始，这些便无法让你满足。  
  
你差点死掉。  
  
差点。几乎。将近。  
  
心理医生问你是不是压力过大。你还年轻。你会幸存。你会活在一个被蓝色毒害的世界，巨兽和游骑兵的骸骨堆叠。  
他们问有人曾经伤害过你么？这是否是你第一次自残？  
他们问你恨不恨你的灵魂伴侣？你可曾见过她。  
  
他们凑上来听你回答你的灵魂伴侣是个男人。  
  
作何感想？你父母有什么反应？父亲愤怒吗？父母虐待过你吗？他们有没有以不当的方式碰过你？  
有件事你知道么游骑兵Wright，游骑兵Hansen一直问起你。  
他是你父亲，你知道么？  
哦？这事原来一直是保密的吗？  
  
人人都有灵魂伴侣。佳偶天成，自此大家幸福的白头到老。曾经你年少。你不懂。爱不是征服一切。你可以为爱而生，被迫去爱，你可以甚至不认识对方时就早早爱上他们，直到你遇见，你看到。然而你手腕上那个匆忙写成的名字究竟有何用？一个你不能爱，不能碰的名字有什么好处？  
黄金已然蒙污，一如你的爱，一如你的童真。  
这次你没哭。你知道自己想要什么。  
医生们提了个醒。  
  
三岁，四岁，五岁，六岁，十一岁，十四岁，十五岁，十六岁，你懂得了什么是无望的爱。你明白自己不必去爱Herc，大可到此为止，开始新生活，遗忘他。  
同时你又记得温暖的滋味和喜悦的笑脸。你记得被爱的感觉，既然那时你觉得满足，为何现在却不知足了呢？  
爱意刻在你心里，你只想再试一试。  
愿上帝助你一臂之力，你只是想再试一试而已。  
  
你还小，不确定自己要的是什么。从现在起过一年，然后五年。到那时你还能保证自己心意一如从前？保证你不会因此恨他，恨他在你手腕写下自己的名字。那是他签署你出生证明时的签名，你从没见过的出生证明。  
“那一刻她恍然大悟。之所以没坐实我性侵害的罪名，是因为她一直不离你左右。她尖叫我不是你父亲，不让我继续待在你们身边。等我们理清一切，你们就搬走了。”  
他找过你，这你是知道的。可他找的不够用心。  
他不能。有东西点亮了你的心房，那里早已死气沉沉，烧焦了，分崩离析跌进尘土里，凄凉的堆在你脚下。  
你是你父亲的儿子。你是你父亲的灵魂伴侣。但你首先是你，你要把得到的都还回去。  
你对他说：“你不是我爸”。你的坚信令他沉下脸来。他发出挨了一刀似的哀鸣，你不依不饶，你有把坏脾气。你生气时绝对是个混蛋，现在你生气了并且气急败坏。你想不出四年后、五年后或者六年后你会与你的灵魂伴侣就此死别，葬身一万英尺深的海底。你同样想不出自己会独自死去，和他没有留下一句话。现在你想到了。  
“我五岁时妈咪打我打过了头，不得不送我去医院。她告诉医生是我荡秋千摔断了下巴。”  
  
他不是你父亲，不过是个名字。一个该死的名字而已。什么都没有改变，也不会变。他是你的灵魂伴侣，你依旧渴望他。如果这是个完美世界，他也会渴望你。  
Hercules肩负十二试炼，而你从始至终仅得一个。  
他亲吻你的手腕，落在名字的位置。  
  
你回吻了他，在同样的地方。  
  
【END】  
  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
